The road to happiness
by Misaki Aki
Summary: oh no a little suprise that maka and soul were not expecting
1. Chapter 1

Soul and Maka were sitting in their usual classroom. Maka was reading a book that seemed interesting to her. The book was called 'Patient Zero'. It was about a Baltimore PD officer named Joe Ledger who was assigned to join an organization called the Department of Military Sciences. He was supposedly assigned to find out what these 'Zombies' were about and if it was a bio weapon of a terrorist attack. The book interested the meister because of the information on zombies she has recently been noticing. Soul had noticed the book she was reading and tapped her shoulder. She slowly looked away from the book and looked at her partner.

Soul pointed at the book, gesturing that he wanted to take a quick skim of what she was reading. She stared at his crimson eyes. For 5 years, they have been good friends and partners. Now, it was different. For 3 months, they have been more than just friends. It surely pissed off Spirit because he chased Soul down with a machete, threatening to kill the new Death Scythe if he tried to deflower Maka. It was somewhat way too late for that. Just last month, Soul did deflower Maka and now, they are asking this question:

Could Maka be pregnant?

Soul was eager to find out. He is also been by her side for a long time. He is protective and very hot tempered whenever a rude comment or someone threatens to do something terrible to his lovely meister. The other problem was: He will have to deal with the facts that if Maka was pregnant, Spirit would try to literally kill him. However, it always ends up with Spirit getting a massive Reaper Chop by Shinigami-sama or a Maka Chop by Maka.

Maka planted a smile on her face and handed the book to Soul. He gently took it, placed his finger on Maka's page, and looked at the back. He hated reading but something made him want to find out about this book. Usually, Maka would read romance novels but this was a damn zombie book for once. The book actually interested him. 'Killing a terrorist twice in one week'?

Soul smiled and handed the book back to Maka. "Interesting. Since when are you reading books like this?"

"I have no clue." Maka smiled back, shrugging her shoulders. "I saw this book in the library yesterday and began reading it. I want to try reading something new, okay?"

"Oh, that's why." Soul responded, placing his head on the desk. "And you are already halfway done with it. You are such a bookworm, Maka. And that's one reason why I love you."

Maka smiled, her face turning red as she began to continue reading her book. Soul smiled back and was about to fall asleep when a loud knock came at the door. Maka and Soul slowly glanced up as Sid-sensei walked over to the door. He opened the door and began speaking with someone. It was a faint whisper but Soul clearly heard his and Maka's names coming out of Sid-sensei's mouth. The teacher closed the door and turned to face the class.

"Soul, Maka," Sid-sensei began.

Maka closed her book while Soul looked up at the teacher.

"Professor Stein wants to see you at his laboratory for something." Sid-sensei said. Maka gulped, as her pupils grew small and scared. She was quite scared of the doctor for he nearly dissected her on the teams extra lessons. The thought made butterflies in her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and started shaking. She got off her seat and followed Soul out of the classroom.

In the hallway, Maka was still nervous. She felt this sudden urge of throwing up. Luckily, Soul was there. He noticed how she was reacting. He placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her from walking. He made her turn to look at him. Her jade eyes stared into his red crimson eyes. She hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Soul whispered in her ear. "Stein never freaks you out that badly. Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine and nothing's wrong." Maka responded, squeezing him tightly. "It's just been so long since we've been at Professor Stein's Laboratory. I wonder what he'd want."

"Probably wants to tell us something." Soul smirked as he ended the hug. He grabbed Maka's hand and began to walk.

Maka was forced to walk but didn't want to. Maka then gave in. She squeezed Soul's hand and walked next to him. In addition, they were off to Stein's Laboratory.

Professor Stein's Laboratory stood at the base of Death City. Its arrow trees remind Maka of the bitch Medusa that tricked them and nearly killed their friend Crona. The thought angered Maka but she shook it out. Her headache was coming back to her. She looked up at the laboratory as if she had never seen it before. The stitches on the building remained there. Soul looked back at Maka.

"Come on." Soul said. Maka nodded and followed Soul to the door. He knocked on it and waited. The door opened with a loud screech. Miss Marie had opened it. She had blondish hair ponytails on her sides. She had a somewhat eye patch on her left eye. Her smile shined in the gleaming sun as she noticed it was Soul and Maka.

"Soul, Maka, what brings you two out here?" Marie asked the young couple.

"Professor Stein wants to see us." Maka responded, smiling at the teacher. Soul nodded, still look at Miss Marie. She placed a finger and her chin and looked up. She began to think and gasped as she began to remember whatever it is she remembered.

"I almost forgot about that!" Miss Marie said, snapping her fingers and gesturing the two to come inside. "He's just down that stair case. He's very eager to see you two."

Soul turned to Maka, watching as her body continued to tremble. He nudged her softly with his head. Maka gulped and the two began to walk down the stairs. Miss Marie watched them, smiling brightly.

"Ohh! They are so freaking adorable!" She squealed. "I hope Stein's observation is correct!"

"Maka, you've been acting funny lately." Soul said as they walked down the stairs. "You've been used to Professor Stein calling us for important reasons but now, you look terrified."

"I don't know either, Soul." Maka responded. "I haven't been feeling too good either."

"I'm still wondering what the crappy doctor wants." Soul said, placing his hands in his pockets. They've reached the bottom of the stair, seeing only darkness. However, far off in the distance, a computer screen was blurring blue and green colors as it flashed. The eerie darkness was not normal at all.

"Uh, P-Professor S-Stein?" Maka gulped looking around for the doctor's soul. She barely turned to see his soul lingering by Soul. The light suddenly flicked on, revealing the great Professor Stein. He wore his lab coat that had weird stitches swirled around it. His sweater like shirt hid under the coat as well as his blackish brown pants.

"Ah, Soul and Maka." Stein smiled. "I'm glad you two are here."

"Y-You wanted to see us, Professor?" Maka asked.

"Yes." Stein nodded, taking off his glasses and wiping them clean. He put them back on and began turning the giant screw on his head. "Maka, come sit down here."

Soul looked at Maka with confused eyes. Maka gave him a glare like she was saying, "What? I didn't do anything!"  
Maka nodded and walked over to a somewhat table and sat down on it. Soul walked next to her and stood there by Maka. Stein looked at them closely. He then looked deeper. He noticed Soul's soul, then Maka's soul, but for some odd reason, he noticed another soul. Inside Maka's stomach. Stein tilted his head in confusion then a look of surprise appeared on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Maka asked.

"Something wrong, Doc?" Soul asked.

"Since when did you two have sex?" Stein smiled. Soul and Maka jumped at his question, glanced at each other and turned completely red.

"W-W-Why?" Maka gulped, her face completely red.

"Because, for some time now, I've noticed something different." Stein said, sitting on his office chair. "I've noticed another soul inside of you, Maka."

"W-What?" Soul gasped. He stared at the professor as a bright gleam came onto his glasses, blinding Soul a little bit.

"I'll say this but I will not say it again okay?" Stein said.

"Just say it already!" Maka snapped, her hands shaking.

"Maka," Stein began, "You're pregnant."

Maka couldn't believe her ears. She stared blankly at Stein as he smiled at them. Soul was speechless. His face turned a bright shade of pink but tried to hide it. He had gotten Maka pregnant. He showed both excitement… and fear. Spirit was so going to kill him. The thought of the machete being thrown at him made him sweat.

"That's all I wanted to tell you guys." Stein smiled, getting up from his chair. "I just wanted to be sure I'm not seeing things. You two run along now. I have work to do."

Soul looked at the shocked Maka. He tilted his head, still staring at her. She had an expressionless face as she stared at Stein. Stein began to snicker a little bit.

"Something wrong, Maka?" Stein asked.

"I-I am… p-pregnant?" Maka mumbled.

"Yes. It is still too early. I can't tell by the tiny soul that it is a boy or girl." Stein nodded. Soul then placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. She jumped a little and glanced at her weapon. His red crimson eyes stared worriedly into her jade eyes. She then felt tears coming through her eyes. She hugged Soul and buried her face in his shoulder. Soul smiled and hugged her back, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm so happy!" Maka sobbed. "I never though this day would come!"

"Shhh." Soul smiled. "It's okay."

"You two should head home." Stein said softly to them. Maka lifted up her head and looked at Stein. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Maka said.

"You're welcome. And don't worry, I won't tell Senpai." Stein responded. Both Maka and Soul made the face as if they've just met Excalibur.

"Please don't say that." They exclaimed. Stein tilted his head and gave a quick nod. The two said their goodbyes to both Miss Marie and Stein. As the two lovers walked back to Death City together, Stein and Miss Marie watched Soul and Maka walk away. Miss Marie turned to Stein, who looked unusually happy.

"Anything, Stein?" she asked.

"Yes, Maka and Soul are going to be new parents." Stein responded with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Miss Marie gasped. "I have to tell everyone!"

Stein made a straight face, turning to see Miss Marie run inside and beginning to call everyone she knew. He gasped and ran inside to try and stop her. "Wait! Whatever you do, don't you dare call Senpai-kun!"

"But doesn't Spirit have to know about it too?" Miss Marie stopped as she looked up at the terrified Stein.

"Maka and Soul said to NOT tell Spirit! If he finds out, he will eventually have death threats against him again! Remember when they first got together? He threatened to KILL Soul Eater if he even touched Maka!"

Miss Marie blinked. "Oh, alright. I'll just tell Shinigami-sama, Azusa, and Sid-sensei."

Stein let out a huge sigh as he sat down on the couch. "Thank goodness."

Soul opened the door to their apartment and let Maka go in first. She strolled inside and plopped on the couch. She plopped sideways and stuffed her face in a pillow. Soul closed the apartment door and walked over to her. He sat beside her, placing a hand on her side.

"I'm feel sick, Soul." Maka muffled in the pillow. Soul placed his upper body on top of her and gently nuzzled her neck with his head. Maka moved her head from the pillow and hugged Soul tightly, his head in her neck.

"Don't worry, Maka." Soul said as he kissed her neck softly. "Hey, I know what can make you feel better."

"What?" Maka asked as she began to giggle over Soul's soft kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why not throw a party tomorrow?" Soul asked smiled as he placed his forehead on hers. "We could invite BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and even Crona."

"Yeah. That's a great idea Soul!" Maka laughed. Soul gave his signature smirk as he slowly got off her. She sat up and snuggled Soul's torso. Soul moved his hand to Maka's stomach and gently touched it.

"And we can tell them about their new member too." Soul smiled. Maka touched his hand and squeezed.

"Yeah, we can." Maka smiled again. Soul nudged Maka with his head to make her look at him. Once she looked, Soul kissed her lips gently. Then it got more passionate. A knock at the door interrupted them. Soul groaned as he got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Blair.

"Nya! Hiya Souru!" Blair giggled as she walked in seeing Maka on the couch. "Anything interesting happen at the academy today?"

Soul closed the door, placed his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Yeah. Very interesting."

"Sooooooo? What happened?" Blair asked, turning into her cat form and sat on Maka's lap.

"I-I'm pregnant, Blair." Maka blushed. Blair looked up at Maka with wide eyes.

"You're kidding?" Blair gasped. She then tackled Maka, making her fall over on the couch. "I'm so happy for you, Maka-chan!"

Soul snickered as the cat nuzzled her neck and squeezed her tightly. "Hey now, be careful with her, Blair."

"Oh right." Blair snickered as she let go of Maka. Maka's eyes were swirled around like Kiddo's when he was tripping over asymmetrical things. Soul walked towards her and picked her up by the waist. Her head landed on his shoulder as she shook off Blair's unexpected attack.

"Are you hungry, Maka?" Soul asked his lover. She looked up into his bright face, her hands on his chest and smiled at him.

"Sure." Maka responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Any takers?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking of some Ramen." Soul smirked. "How bout it?"

"Yeah." Maka smiled. Blair smiled at the two and began to walk away.

"Well, I'll be taking a nice hot bath." Blair began. "I'll be back for some Ramen as well."

Soul and Maka nodded as Blair strolled into the bathroom. Soul kissed Maka's cheek and began to walk into the kitchen. Maka smiled, blushing violently. She sat on the couch, placed the pillow on her lap, grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

Soul grabbed two cup noodles. He placed them on the counter as he began to grab a pot. He began to pour water in the pot. He carefully placed the pot on the stove as he turned it on to high. He then walked into the living room and sat next to Maka. She placed her head on his shoulder as she watched the T.V.

"I wonder what will happen next." Maka said.

"Yeah, me too." Soul replied as he rubbed her side with his hand.

After they've eaten their Ramen, they began to get ready for bed. Soul was in the bathroom without his shirt while brushing his teeth. He wore only his black skull designed boxers and nothing else. He watched himself in the mirror as he continued to brush his teeth. As he finished brushing his teeth, he cleaned the toothbrush and placed it in the cupboard behind the mirror next to Maka's purple toothbrush. He turned off the light and strolled into his bedroom. He looked to see no one but Blair sleeping on his desk. Where was Maka?

Soul walked out of the room and into the living room. He looked on the couch and smiled. Maka was asleep as she gripped the pillow soundly. The pillow covered half of her face. Soul smirked as he walked towards her. He gently picked her up and walked her towards his room. Ever since they *ah-hem*, they've been sleeping in the same room. That would Soul's room. He moved the covers and placed Maka on the mattress. He reached for the covers, grabbed them and put it over Maka. He stood straight up and stared at his sleeping lover. She was peaceful. Her hair was a little longer than before and it wasn't in her usual ponytails. Soul smiled down at Maka as he sat on the bed by her sleeping figure. He began to rub her cheek with his fingers.

Blair stretched on the desk and hopped off. She hopped onto the bed and walked over to Maka. She licked Maka's cheek and nuzzled on her pillow. Blair didn't have her weird witch hat so it was cool with Soul that the hat was not poking Maka in the face. Soul turned off the lamp on his nightstand and walked out of the room. He closed the door, leaving it cracked open a little bit. He strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was filled with food. He raised an eyebrow. He does not remember Maka going to the store to get groceries. Was it Blair who got the food? He shook his head and grabbed a can of soda.

Soul then headed for the living room, taking his laptop that was lying on the coffee table. As he opened it, he turned on the T.V. and began channel surfing as he waited for his laptop to turn on. As he found the right channel, he glanced at his laptop screen. He then began to go on the internet and search his email. BlackStar was online so he began to talk to : _Wat's up, bro? How's everything going with you and Maka?_

Soul: _Pretty cool, bro. Hey, we're gonna have a party tomorrow, wanna come?_

BlackStar: _Hell yeah! Me and Tsubaki are gonna bring some badass food when the party starts! What's the party for anyway?_

Soul then smiled as he thought of Maka.

Soul: _It's a surprise, bro. We'll tell ya when you guys get here._

BlackStar: _Damn you! Oh alright! So, when it gonna start?_

Soul: _I say around 5. I will check with Maka when she wakes up and let you know awright?_

BlackStar: _Awesome! I'll let Tsubaki know! Gots to go bro! Peace out!_

_BlackStar logged off._

Soul sighed as he checked to see if Kidd was online. Surprisingly, he was.

Kidd: _Hello Soul. How's everything holding up with you and Maka?_

Soul: _Pretty good. Hey, we're having a party tomorrow. Care to come?_

Kidd: _A party? Of course we'll come! Imma bring Liz and Patty, of course, and maybe some food! What's the party for anyway?_

Soul: _It's a surprise. I already told BlackStar and Tsubaki that it was a surprise so don't get any chance that it's coming out of me._

Kidd: _Awesome! I have to go. Remember, the party better be in perfect symmetry!_

_Kidd Logged off._

Soul raised an eyebrow at that last message. He sighed and logged off, shutting off his laptop in the process. He yawned as he turned his T.V. off and got off the couch. He switched off all the lights, locked the door, and walked into his room. He closed the door and dragged his feet towards the bed. Blair was sleeping on the edge next to Maka, wrapping her cat tail around herself as she slept peacefully. Soul climbed over Maka and lay down on the other side of her. He covered himself with the covers and wrapped his arm around Maka's waist, pulling her towards him.

"Good night, Maka." Soul whispered as he kissed her forehead softly.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was already almost halfway in the sky. Dark gray clouds slowly began to close in. A nice breeze traveled through Death City, leaving behind a scent of rain. The sky had no color except for the clouds that covered more than half of the sky. Maka yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Soul asleep as he faced her. His eyes were closed. His mouth halfway open with a little bit of drool coming out from the corner of his lower lip. Maka giggled a little bit. She then felt a nudged on her head. She rolled onto her back and turned her head. Blair, in her human form, was smiling down at Maka.

"G'morning, Maka-chan!" Blair whispered. "Sleep okay?"

Maka smiled as she sat up in bed. "Yeah, I slept good last night." Maka got off the bed, feeling a little dizzy at the start. Blair helped her stand up straight.

"Come on! You're probably hungry. I made some pancakes with nice bacon and scrambled eggs." Blair smiled as she led Maka out of the room. She gestured Maka to sit down at the table. As Maka sat, Blair hurdled over to the counter to get Maka's plate. She turned around and placed the plate in front of the tired teen.

"Thank you, Blair." Maka smiled as she began to eat.

"So, how you holding up so far?" Blair asked, sitting on the other side of the table, leaning her chin on her hands.

"I'm holding up okay." Maka replied. "I've been tired a lot lately."

"Still thinking about the party tonight?" Blair stated.

"I almost forgot about that!" Maka gasped. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve." Blair gulped as she stared at the time on the microwave. "Should we wake up Soul?"

"We still have time." Maka said. "Besides, Soul's probably going to wake up any minute."

Blair nodded as she stretched. She turned into her cat form and strolled off before saying, "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, alright Maka-chan?" Maka nodded and continued to eat.

Soul groaned as he slowly moved in bed. He turned his head to an empty spot next to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned loudly, leaving a trail of drool along the way. He stretched his arms over his head and slowly got off the bed. He walked to the door with only his boxers on and opened it, seeing Maka washing her dish in the sink. He smirked at her. Soul snuck up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder and smiled as she jumped.

"Go~od morning, Ma~ka." Soul said as her pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning, Soul." Maka blushed as she turned to face him. She placed her hands on his bare chest next to his scar and kissed him. He smiled again.

"What's for breakfast?" Soul asked, drool coming down his mouth.

"Blair made breakfast for us." Maka replied. "Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs."

Maka grabbed a plate with three pancakes, two pieces of bacon, and some scrambled eggs. She handed it to Soul, smiling up at him. He smiled back as he took the plate and began to devour the food. Maka giggled as a piece of egg was left on his cheek.

"What time should the party be, Maka?" Soul asked, stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"Um, five maybe?" Maka replied, putting her finger on her chin and looking to the side.

"Yeah, I think five's alright." Soul nodded after gulping down his second pancake. "I already told BlackStar before I went to bed last night and I'm not so sure I let Kidd know yet. I'll call him when we get everything ready. Oh, yeah, have you been to the store lately?"

"Uh, no why?" Maka replied, tilting her head at him. Soul loved it when Maka gave him that sweet face. Soul walked over to the fridge and opened it wide. Maka raised an eyebrow at all the food that lay inside there. "W-Where did all this food come from?"

Soul made a "Duh!" face at Maka, which rather pissed her off. "That's the same question I asked myself." Soul gave a nervous smile as he closed the fridge.

"Blair probably went to the store while we were at the academy yesterday." Maka said. "I'm going to go get ready for the party."

"Ah, wait!" Soul said as he placed his plate on the table. He walked over to Maka and hugged her. He looked down and placed his hand on her stomach. Her stomach was soft and slightly warm. He smiled as his forehead landed on her shoulder.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Soul smirked.

"I can't wait, either." Maka blushed.

The party was in a half hour. Soul was in just a regular orange T-shirt and black pants. His black jacket was on his bed so he can put it on later. Maka was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She was wearing one of Soul's shirts with her red plaid miniskirt. Soul felt like a pervert whenever he looked at her in that miniskirt. He loved her in it.

A knock on the door woke the two up a bit. Soul walked over to the door to see BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty.

"What is up, Bro?" BlackStar smiled, giving Soul a high five.

"Hey, Soul, where's Maka at?" Tsubaki asked, giving Soul a small smile.

"Come on in, Maka's in the bedroom right now." Soul said.

"Before we start the party, you guys have to tell us what the surprise is!" Kidd said, handing a large bowl of rice to Soul. Liz and Patty walked in as they grabbed Kidd and dragged him into the house. Soul closed the door and walked into the kitchen to place the bowl on the counter next to all the other food. Maka walked out shortly after, giving Tsubaki a big hug and sitting down in between Liz and Patty.

"Yeah, Soul, what's the big, surprise?" BlackStar smiled evilly as he elbowed Soul in the arm.

"W-Well…" Soul began. He was lost in his words. Another knock from the door saved Soul. He was about to say, "YES!" but then stopped, for her would've gotten an evil glare from his lovely meister. Soul walked over to the door, opening it to see Crona. He had a black shirt with black pants. His purple like eyes looked down.

"Hey, Crona!" Maka gasped, getting off the couch and giving Crona a big hug. Crona was like a brother to Maka. He was always so sweet and gentle. To Soul, basically the same thing.

"Soul called me earlier, telling me about the party." Crona smiled. "I wonder what the surprise is."

"Sweet! Come on in, Crona!" Maka smiled as she dragged Crona in the house. As Soul closed the door, everyone was saying hi to Crona. They haven't seen the guy in like forever so it was a shocker that he came and that Soul called him.

"Come on, Soul!" BlackStar snapped. "Tell us the big surprise because this God can't wait any longer!"

"Oh right." Soul sneered. "Well, it's about Maka mostly."

"DAMN IT SOUL! I CAN'T WAIT!" Kidd snapped, clenching his head. "SAY IT! IM STARVING!"

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Soul snapped back. "MAKA'S PREGNANT!"

The room suddenly got quiet with everyone staring with wide eyes at Maka. Crona was the looking around at the others as they stared blankly at Maka. Tsubaki literally tackled Maka. Liz and Patty jumped up and actually tackled her off the couch. Crona gasped as he scooted away from the girls.

"MAKA!" Tsubaki cried. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh! Since when were you the girl to get pregnant before us?" Liz cried.

"HAHAHAHA! Soul stuck a giraffe inside Maka and now she's going to have a baby!" Patty laughed. Everyone stared at her. Maka turned entirely red as she realized what Patty really meant. BlackStar, Kidd and Crona walked up to Soul. BlackStar and Kidd gave him the evil smile.

"Damn Soul!" BlackStar laughed, elbowing Soul in the ribs. "You work fast."

"I just hope the baby is absolutely symmetrical!" Kidd cried.

Soul's eyebrow twitched in anger and absolute embarrassment. "Kidd, if you say that again I will seriously move one of your pictures two inches, no, it'll be GONE!"

"Okay! Please no!" Kidd cried again.

"I'm happy for you and Maka, Soul." Crona said.

"Thanks, Crona." Soul smirked. "Hey, why don't we start the party already?"

It was not long before BlackStar headed out to the store to get a 24-pack of beer. Kidd, Liz, and Patty stole one from him and slowly began to drink it. Crona kept saying that he could not deal with drinking alcohol. Maka definitely did not drink any beer because of her new baby and she never liked the taste of beer. BlackStar shoved a beer at Soul's chest, gesturing him to take a can.

"Sorry, I'm not an alcoholic." Soul declined, handing the beer back to BlackStar.

"Seriously?" BlackStar snapped. "But we used to do it all the time! How could you not want any beer?"

"One: The taste of beer is absolutely disgusting. Two: I want to be healthy and not become a damn drug addict. And three: I don't want to send a bad example to my future kid over there." Soul began as he pointed over to Maka, who was talking to Crona.

"Sheesh, you're such a derp." BlackStar groaned as he placed the can of beer on the coffee table. Soul smacked BlackStar on the back of his head, dropping his beer and making him fall to the ground. BlackStar glared up at him and starting throwing punches at Soul, in which he dodged every one with his hand.

"H-How did you find out about you being pregnant?" Crona asked Maka.

"Well, Soul and I were in the academy when Sid told us the professor wanted to see us for something." Maka replied. "Stein told us yesterday about it."

"That's i-incredible, Maka." Crona smiled. "I-I wonder. How did the baby get in your stomach?"

"D-Don't ask that, Crona." Maka blushed as her eye glanced over at Soul, who's foot was now on BlackStar's face, holding him back as the ninja continued to throw punches at him.

"W-Why not?" Crona asked.

"That's easy, Crona." Liz smiled coming in between the two best friends. "It's called sex. And that's what Soul and Maka did to make the baby."

Maka gasped, turning entirely red and tried to cover Liz's mouth but was blocked by Liz's long arm. Patty and Tsubaki laughed. Crona titled his head trying to find out what the unusual word means.

"Agh! You people suck!" BlackStar roared as he slammed his empty beer can into the ground. "It's just one beer! It's not like your killing yourself!"

"BlackStar, you are killing yourself." Soul began, a vein popping out of his forehead. "And besides, you're picking that up."

"Why doesn't your lazy ass pick it up?" BlackStar snapped, poking Soul in the chest. Soul then began to grow angry. He was one second away from punching the drunken BlackStar out of the window. However, a massive dictionary ended up on the ninja's head. Soul snickered, almost busting up laughing. BlackStar held onto his head. He stood up and turned towards Maka with a very angry eye.

"Stop acting like a total idiot, BlackStar." Maka snapped. "It's a party; we're supposed to have fun."

"Hey, I guess you're r-right, Maka." BlackStar gurgled, wobbling back and forth. "Is it me, or are you getting any fatter?"

"Oh, that's it!" Soul snapped. He grabbed BlackStar's head and threw him into the kitchen. BlackStar smacked his head against the counter and fell to the ground. Kidd busted up laughing, along with Patty and Liz, who both fell to the floor holding their stomachs. Tsubaki snickered a little bit but then ran to the drunken ninja and began to help him up. Crona got off the couch and walked over to Maka and Soul who both stared blankly at BlackStar.

"Don't you think you went a little too far, Soul?" Maka asked, tugging his sleeve.

"Nope," Soul said shaking his head. "He definitely deserved that one."

Maka giggled a bit then looked over at Crona, who was trying to hide laughter. "Hey, Crona, how's everything going with you?" Maka asked him, her hand tangled with Soul's.

"Everything is going great." Crona responded. "I haven't been that bothered with Ragnorak in a while."

"Oh really?" a very scratchy voice replied. Soon enough a tiny black creature came out of Crona's back. It had x's for eyes and had no mouth.

"Hey, Ragnorak," Maka smiled at the creature. She then began to pat its head. "Gosh, it's been so long since I've seen you."

"Hahaha!" Ragnorak laughed. "So the cow's going to have a baby? Congratulations, Cow. You won the award for finally having someone fuck you!"

Maka stopped patting him and slammed a book down on his head. Soul laughed. Ragnorak got mad and grabbed Maka's face, covering her mouth in the process. Soul grabbed Ragnorak's arm and tried to pull it off Maka's face.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME WITH A BOOK YOU DAMN COW!" Ragnorak yelled.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands or whatever they are off of Maka!" Soul growled.

"Stop it, Ragnorak!" Crona whined. "I can't deal with you hurting my friends! Stop it! Stop it now!"

Crona then punched Ragnorak in the chin, making him fall backwards. Ragnorak froze and glanced down at Crona. He then began hitting Crona's head while whining.

"How dare you hit me, Crona!" Ragnorak cried. "It's not fair! It's not right getting hit by you!"

Maka was on the ground with her mouth slightly open and her right eye twitching. Soul gently picked her up by the waist and helped her stand up straight. He looked over at Crona, who someone won the fight, as Ragnorak hide back in his back. Crona sighed and took a step towards Maka.

"A-Are you alright, Maka?" Crona asked.

"I'm fine Crona." Maka smiled, ruffling his head.

"You thirsty, Crona?" Soul asked.

"Y-Yes please." Crona responded. "I want soda, not beer."

Soul nodded, kissed Maka's cheek and headed for the kitchen where the unconscious BlackStar still lay. Tsubaki was sitting on the table with her hand carrying her head on the table. Soul opened the fridge, grabbing two cans of Root Beer. He set one on the table for Tsubaki, who immediately grabbed it as soon as he set it on the table.

"Thank you, Soul." Tsubaki smiled while opening her soda.

"No problem and sorry for BlackStar." Soul responded, looking at the blue head ninja who was now mumbling random words. Soul walked back into the living room and handed the can to Crona. Tsubaki sighed and walked back into the living room and sat next to Liz, who was drunk out of her socks.

"H-Hey, when did you and crona have sex?" Liz asked Kidd, who seemed drunk as well.

"S-Since when d-did I have sex with h-im?" Kidd snapped in his drunken deep voice.

"Hahaha!" Patty laughed as she pushed crona on to Kidd's lap. Patty, who drank three beers already, did not seem drunk at all. Tsubaki busted up laughing along with Liz. Soul raised an eyebrow at the sight of crona head on Kidd dick.

"Uh, since when did this become a party with crazies in it?" Soul asked.

"Is it me, or is Kidd licking crona's face?" Maka asked, covering her eyes. Crona covered his eyes while mumbling that he could not deal with people doing stuff like this.

"I hope it's just you." Soul replied.

"Kidd!" crona gasped trying to stop Kidd from almost pulling down his pants. Soul literally busted up laughing. Maka tried to stop herself from laughing from Soul's laughter. Crona just wanted to kill himself now. Maka grabbed Soul and dragged them into the kitchen. Soul sat himself on the table, trying to stop himself of his laughter. "I'm glad we're the only one who are normal around here." Maka mumbled.

"Um, Maka, they're drunk, what do you expect?" Soul responded, rubbing her back. "It's not like where going to hear moaning from the living room."

"YES!" Kidd screamed in a somewhat moaning voice. Soul placed his forehead on Maka's back.

"W-What are we going to do now?" Maka asked. Soul lifted his head and sat back. Maka looked up over her arm.

"I was going to make something to eat." Maka said, stretching her arms and sitting back on Soul's chest. "Want to help me

"Hey, Maka, when are you going to go to the store to get stuff that does not contain food?" Blair asked.

"Soon, why?" Maka asked as Soul wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because we need more towels and bathroom supplies." Blair whined. "The towels are all worn out and the only towel left was this little tiny one that barely wraps around my body."

"Seriously?" Maka said as she raised an eyebrow at the half-naked cat woman.

"Yeah." Blair nodded.

"I'll go tomorrow." Maka sighed. "We have nothing planned for tomorrow anyway."

"Awsome." Blair smiled. She turned and ran back into the bathroom. Crona looked at Maka, who seemed tired. Crona tilted his head at Maka. Maka noticed him looking and smiled at him.

"What's up Crona?" Maka asked, tilting her head to match with his.

"You look tired, Maka. Are you okay?" Crona questioned.

"I have been feeling very tired lately." Maka said. "And a little sick."

Kidd suddenly walked in and slammed his hands on the table. His eyes were wide open. He looked like he was going to rape someone. He looked up at Maka and Soul.

"Something wrong, Kidd?" Maka asked him. Soul looked up and yawned.

"Crona just…." Kidd gulped. "H-he…. I can't say it!"

"Hey! Anyone know when that idiot's gonna wake up?" Liz shouted from the living room. Soul raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the unconscious idiot that still lie on the floor. He wasn't actually unconscious. He was now fast asleep with a small bubble coming out of his nose. Soul gulped in disgust. He turned back around to Kidd, who was now slamming his head on the table.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Maka snapped. "How did things get so freaking crazy?"

"Well, it was BlackStar somehow went to the store to get beer with your forty bucks, Soul." Tsubaki said while walking into the kitchen behind Crona.

"WHAT?" Soul snapped. "MY FORTY BUCKS! THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"S-Soul!" Maka gasped. Liz and Patty walked in and stood next to Tsubaki as they all stared at Soul.

Soon enough, a knock on the door stopped them all. Soul dropped BlackStar and stood up. Maka got off the chair and walked over to the door. Maka placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Maka then blamed herself for opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"WHERE IS THAT FILTHY BASTARD WHO GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!"

Soul knew exactly what was going to happen. He hopped on the table, jumped over the unconscious BlackStar, and charged past Tsubaki and Liz towards his and Maka's room. Maka grabbed onto Spirit's arm and tried to pull him away so Soul can make his escape. Spirit pushed her off, making her trip over something and fall to the ground on her stomach. Tsubaki gasped and ran past Spirit towards Maka. Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Crona held down Spirit, trying to get him to stop.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Spirit yelled over to Soul, who slowly walked out of the room. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL PREGNANT!"

"Look, Spirit, I…"

"NO! NO EXCUSES! I'VE TOLD YOUR ASS BEFORE THAT IF YOU EVER HAVE SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Tsubaki helped Maka to her feet. Soul noticed and ran past Spirit. He took Maka in his arms and turned his head towards Spirit. "Listen you dirty bastard! Maka's mine now and she is not a little girl anymore! AND WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PAPA ARE YOU TO PUSH MAKA WHEN SHE'S PREGNANT?"

The entire apartment grew silent. All eyes were staring at Soul, who scowled angrily at Spirit. The old Death Scythe stood up. Kidd, Crona, Liz, and Patty let go of him but stared at him just in case he tries to kill the new Death Scythe again. Spirit stared down at the two lovebirds with serious eyes.

"Just tell me one thing, Death Scythe." Soul snapped, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"I was walking into the Death Room when I heard Stein's voice talking to Lord Death." Spirit responded, "He said, 'Lord Death, did you hear about Maka and Soul? Well, they are going to have a baby in 7 months. But please keep quiet of Spirit; we don't want him to know.'"

Maka sighed. Soul raised an eyebrow at her lightly. Maka placed a hand on his shoulder, hugging him gently. She kissed his cheek and then walked over to Spirit. She stood in front of him. Her height reached all the way up to his neck but she still had to look up at him. Her eyes were serious but happy.

"Papa, I actually wanted to tell but I'd knew you'd act so suddenly." Maka said in a straight voice. "Papa, I'm going to be a mother and you're going to deal with it!"

"Wait, Maka, what are you…." Before the Death Scythe could finish his sentence, a massive book came crashing down on his head. Maka removed her hand to see that the book was stuck to his head. Spirit fell to the ground, twitching as if he was having a seizure. Maka placed her hand on her hips and stared down at Papa with a scowl spreading across her perfect face. Soul could not help but laugh as his supposed to be "teacher" was lying on the ground crying Maka's name as the book fell off his head.

"Now, get out of here, Papa." Maka snapped, pointing towards the door. "You ruined the party."

Spirit got off the floor and took a deadly glance at Soul, who was now on the floor dying of laughter. The weapon's hand held his stomach as his other hand slammed against the ground as if he was Kidd pouting over something asymmetrical. Spirit narrowed his eyes at him and slowly walked over to the door. He sighed, opened it, and took one more look over at his beloved daughter. She was somewhat different from way before. The thing that made him mad was the way her stomach looked. It was slightly bulging out all of a sudden. She was only two months and her stomach is already starting to grow. Oh, Spirit was happy, but when he found out it was that bastard Soul who did it, Spirit wanted to cut his head off and raise it into the sky yelling "VICTORY!"

"Oh yeah, Soul Eater?" Spirit began. A vein popped out of Maka's head, grabbing the book and waiting so she can throw it at his face again. "You're sooooo fucking lucky I didn't kill you today."

Soul grinned as his giggling fits disappeared. He was on the floor just grinning as all his weight rested on his arms behind his back. "Hey, Old Man, guess what? I don't give a fuck. Maka's mine now so you're going to have to deal with the fact that that baby's mine too."

"That's it!" Spirit snapped running after Soul before Maka could throw the book at him. Spirit punched Soul straight in the face. Yet, Soul didn't even feel it. He grinned lightly.

"Is it me or did I get hit with a pebble?" Soul teased. He grabbed Spirit's arm, turned his body around and threw the redhead at the wall. Spirit hit the wall, knocking off one of Maka's pictures. Maka sighed, dropping her arms to her side and stared at the laughing Soul. She giggled at her boyfriend's laugh. Maka loved the way he laughed; it was always so cute and adorable. A hand touched Maka's shoulder. She turned her head to see Crona, who was scared out of his wits of Soul and Spirit.

"Something wrong, Crona?" Maka asked.

"A-Are they always like this? I can't deal with it at all." Crona gulped. Ragnorak suddenly came out and placed his chubby white, uh, paws on Crona's head.

"You can never deal with anything, Crona." He sighed, rolling his black x eyes. "Besides, hey cow, why is your lover fighting your Papa anyway?"

"Well, Papa's mad because of what Soul did." Maka groaned, turning red and a vein popping out of her forehead.

"And~, what did Soul do exactly?" Ragnorak asked, turning towards the now completely red Maka.

"It's none of your fucking business you filthy little bastard." Maka snapped. Ragnorak snarled and grabbed her face once again.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ragnorak yelled, shaking her around. Crona grabbed Ragnorak's arms and tried to pull them away.

"LET HER GO! I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU HURTING MAKA! SHE'S PREGNANT YOU KNOW!" Crona snapped, trying to get Soul over here. Soul turned his head quickly. He shot right up, grabbed Maka's book and threw it at Ragnorak's face. Ragnorak let go and droop to the side. Maka took a large gasp of air before walking into the living room and sitting down. Soul grabbed Ragnorak and started shaking him around.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE DID THIS SHIT TO YOU, HUH?" Soul yelled at it. Liz, Kidd, Patty and Tsubaki were speechless about what was going on. They started blankly at the sight of their best friends fighting and arguing. Patty for once was the only one laughing at them like a banshee. Liz knew that Patty was drunk. The girl drank seven cans already! Of course, she's drunk! Kidd was on the edge of being drunk, yet he does not want to continue. BlackStar had finally woken up and was looking around. What the fuck had happened? Why was Spirit lying on his head? How did Spirit get here anyway? Why was Patty laughing? Why is Soul threatening to kill Ragnorak?

"Uhhhh…." BlackStar said, his right eyebrow twitching. Kidd glanced back at the ninja.

"You, now you wake up!" Kidd snapped.

"I feel very dizzy…" BlackStar complained. "What's going on?"

"Please, don't ask." Kidd responded. Tsubaki had walked over to Maka and sat down next to her. Maka looked tired and wanted to fall asleep. Tsubaki could see it in her jade colored eyes. Tsubaki sighed and lay back on the couch.

"Are you okay, Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm fine; I'm just tired as hell." Maka responded, yawning. "Do you know what time it is, Tsubaki?"

"It's around 8 o'clock already." Tsubaki said, looking at her watch. "How about I go and start something to eat?"

"That would be nice, thank you, Tsubaki." Maka smiled at her best friend. Tsubaki had always been so kind to Maka. The weapon was like her older sister that always worried and cared about her. Maka liked that. Tsubaki was Maka's best friend, even though the weapon is dating that blue haired idiot, the two girls were cool with each other. Tsubaki got up and walked into the kitchen, dragging Liz along to help her. Soul had just finished pounding the life out of Ragnorak and walked over to his girlfriend sitting on the couch with tired eyes.

"Hey," Soul said softly, "tired huh?"

Maka looked up at him. His crimson eyes looked worriedly at Maka. His white hair was messy and his mouth was slightly open as he continued to look at her.

"Yeah, I feel very hungry too." Maka said as Soul sat next to her. "Tsubaki and Liz are going to make something to eat."

"Hey! I have an idea!" Kidd gasped suddenly. "Why don't we call some pizza? No party's fulfilled without pizza!"

"You know, that actually sounds like a great idea." Liz said, stopping Tsubaki from putting away dishes. "What do you say, Tsubaki?"

"I guess so." Tsubaki smiled. "Pizza does sound good right now."

"PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!" Patty cheered with BlackStar. Soul looked at Maka as he had his hands over her shoulders. Maka looked back at him with a smiled.

"We'll have pizza then." Maka giggled.

"W-What about P-Papa?" Spirit said suddenly. Maka snarled and threw a random book at Spirit's head.

"SHUT UP!" Maka snapped. Soul's eyes looked down at Spirit as he scowled. Soul sighed, his head falling on Maka's shoulder. Spirit got up shortly after and ran out of the house before Maka could give him another Maka-chop to his cranium. Soul reached to his right and grabbed the house phone. He threw it to Kidd, who caught it with both his hands and began punching in numbers. Crona walked over to Maka and sat on the other side of her. He was also tired. Even though he had done nothing, he wanted to just crash anywhere right now. He yawned. "A-After pizza, what will we do then?"

"Well, I'm going back home because I'm extremely tired and I don't want to get a hangover in the morning." Liz stated, walking towards them. "But anyway, I'm really happy for you Maka. I'm going to say this once, Soul, you work WAAAAY too fast."

Maka turned a bright shade of red while Soul smirked loudly. "Hey, nothing much. It's just that Maka here wanted it more than I did." Soul said, having another fit of giggles. (Heh, Soul giggled)

"Soul!" Maka growled, turning her head as it turned completely red with embarrassment. Soul grinned.

"Sorry, Maka. I was just kidding you know."

"H-Hey, Soul?" Crona began. "D-Do you guys mind if I spend the night with you guys?"

"That'd be cool." Soul shrugged.

"Of course you can, Crona." Maka smiled. Crona nodded with a slight smile spreading across his face. Soul and Maka were looking at him and smiled. Soon enough, the doorbell rang. Soul got off his comfortable spot with Maka and went to answer the door. Maka groaned silently because Soul had left from their mood. She loved cuddling with Soul. He was always warm and rather comfortable to be around. Maka sighed as Soul was handed four large boxes of pizza. Kidd handed the money to Soul as they switched items. The price was $29.53. Kid gave him eight. Soul growled and smacked the Shinigami upside the head. Kidd whimpered and handed the rest of the money to Soul. Soul handed the money to the pizza guy and he left. Kidd placed the pizza on the table while Soul closed the door.

"How many pieces you want, Maka?" Soul asked.

"Um, two would be fine for now." Maka smiled. Soul nodded and turned to Crona.

"How about you, Bro?" Soul asked him. Crona looked up at the weapon. Soul rarely says anything to him yet this is the very first time Crona has heard him call him "Bro". Soul would usually call BlackStar that but saying to Crona made him feel like he belonged in their team.

"Uhhhh, four. Two for me and two for Ragnorak." Crona smiled. Soul raised an eyebrow but smiled back and nodded.

"I'm still shocked that thing even has a mouth." Soul said aloud. Maka nodded but giggled a little. Soul turned around and walked towards the table. BlackStar opened the pizza box as the pizza's scent swirled around the room. Soul grabbed three plates. He placed four pieces on each plate. He grabbed the plates and walked back to Crona and Maka who were talking about baby names. Soul handed a plate to Crona as he sat down on the other side of Maka. She looked confuse at the four pieces of pizza on the plate but realized that the other two pieces were Soul's.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you thought of a name yet, Soul?" Maka asked him.

"A name?" Soul said. "How am I to think of a name when we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Maka stared blankly at Soul with that expression of "Smart Ass". Soul laughed and placed a pizza tasted kiss on her lips. He continued to laugh.

"Out of all the parties you guys took me," Crona began, "I say this is the weirdest one… yet!"

Soon after everyone ate their slices of pizza, they said their good-byes. Tsubaki gave Maka one last bear hug before being dragged out of the house by BlackStar. Liz and Patty double teamed Maka in a bear hug as well, squeezing until Soul told them that it was enough. Kidd high fived Soul before walking out of the house, saying his good-byes in a symmetrical way.

"I'm so tired." Maka yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Crona had fallen asleep on the couch, his head on the couch's arm. Maka had given Crona a blanket so he would not be as cold. She got off the couch and walked into her and Soul's room.

"Oi, where are you going, Maka?" Soul asked. Maka stopped and turned her body towards him.

"Oh, I'm going to change." Maka smiled at him. Soul nodded and walked into the kitchen. Maka turned back around and strolled into their room. She closed the door behind her and began to get out of her clothes. She stole one of Soul's favorite shirts: a white shirt with a soul on it that reminds Maka of Soul. The shirt stretched all the way down to her thighs. She smiled and walked back out of the room. Soul was sitting at the table eating a bowl of ice cream. He looked so adorable in Maka's eyes. His white hair was messy as usual and his face revealed the lazy state. His eyes stared down at the ice cream as each spoon full of the frozen milk went into his mouth. Maka smiled again and walked over to him. Soul's face seemed to have brightened up suddenly. His eyes gracefully watched as Maka walked towards him in only his shirt. He smirked, sitting back on the chair.

"Well, now," Soul sneered as Maka scooted him off his chair. Instead, Soul grabbed Maka and sat her on his lap. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't sit on my lap anymore, Maka."

Soul cupped her cheek and kissed her lips passionately. Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and responded to the kiss. Her fingers tangled in with his hair. After they broke the kiss, gasping for air, Maka began to have a fit of giggles as her forehead came into contact his forehead. He laughed at her.

"Are you tired?" Soul said in between laughs.

"Yes," Maka nodded. Soul carefully got off the chair with Maka wrapped around his body and walked to their room. He placed her on the bed. He walked over to his giant drawer and snatched up his laptop that Maka had put away so BlackStar would not steal it. Soul took it over to the bed after turning off the lights. He sat on the bed and began to go on the laptop.

"Are you feeling all right, Maka?" Soul asked.

"I think I'm getting cravings." Maka responded, sitting up on the bed. "Even though I just had pizza, I'm still hungry."

"Just don't eat too much," Soul snickered, "If you do, you're going to get f-."

Before Soul could finish his sentence, Maka threw his pillow at his face. She giggled as the impact of the pillow made him fall off the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud THUD. Maka busted into laughing as she tried to get off the bed to go into the kitchen. Soul grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Maka, only to have it hit the door as she closed it behind her.

"Grrrr…." Soul growled. He got off the floor, crawled over the bed and ran to the door. As he opened it, he saw Maka putting ice cream in the bowl Soul had been using. She hummed quietly to herself as her long hair swayed to the movement of her body. Oh, that turned Soul on alright. If Maka wasn't pregnant, he would have completely screw her over again and again. She's so lucky that she was pregnant. Soul immediately felt a trickle of something coming out of his nose._ Damn, why did she have to be so fucking sexy?_

"You okay, Souru?" Maka asked as she turned around with the bowl of ice cream in her hands. Soul snapped back into reality as he tried to wipe the blood from his nose, only to smear it across his face. Maka laughed as she placed her ice cream on the table and wiping the blood with a napkin.

"I'm fine, Maka." Soul responded as Maka threw the napkin away. "I thought you were tired?"

"I am but I wanted to have some ice cream before going to bed." Maka replied as she took a spoon of ice cream into her mouth. Soul was ready to have another nosebleed. He walked past Maka to where the ice cream was and began to put it away.

"What is we had Crona stay here?" Maka asked suddenly. Soul closed the freezer and sat down at the table, watching Maka eat the ice cream.

"That would be cool." Soul nodded, "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"For real?"

"Yeah, having Crona here would probably be better for him. Besides, he might still live in the dungeon under the academy. And, he is our friend. Or, more like brother if you can say that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Soul! I love you so much!"

"Hahaha! Love you too, babe."

"Hey, Soul, can I ask you something again?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"W…What if w…we got m…married?" Maka's face turned entirely red after saying that last word. She looked at Soul's face. It was calm and very lusting.

"What if we got married?" Soul echoed. He smiled very wide. "I'd love it."

Maka continued to stare into his now excited face. He smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "In fact," Soul continued, getting up from the table and walking to the room. He walked right back out with something in his hand. Maka raised an eyebrow while tilting her head to the side. Soul suddenly got to his knees and took Maka's hand, opening what seemed to be a box. Maka's eyes widened. Inside the box was a golden ring with a medium sized diamond on it. Soul opened Maka's fingers, reaching to her ring finger. He took the ring and placed it on the finger.

"Maka…. Will you marry me?"

Maka continued to stare in Soul's red crimson eyes. She felt tears slowly dwell up in her jade colored eyes. Is this a dream? Is this actually happening to her? She's always thought of Soul as her boyfriend, but… Soul as her husband? The thought left butterflies in her stomach. How could she deny him? She was already going to have his baby in 7 months. A dark shade of blush manifested itself onto Maka's cheeks.

"Maka?" Soul asked, a scared and worried look appearing on his lightly tanned face.

"Oh Shinigami!" Maka cried as she tackled Soul to the ground. She buried her face into his shoulder. "Of course Soul!"

Soul smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. "What does that mean?"

"It means **yes **Soul!" Maka smiled at him. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Soul placed his hand on her cheeks and kissed her softly. This was and has always been his life. He was going to be happy no matter what. He now has to keep her to himself and be with her everywhere she went. She has his baby in her and nothing was going to harm her.

"Thank you, Maka," Soul whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Soul!" Maka giggled, "I love you so much! I want to be with you. I want to have your baby as well."

"Not just mine, Maka," Soul stated, "It's our baby. Now, why don't we get to bed, my beautiful wife?"

Maka smiled, blushing at his last words. She placed her now empty bowl of ice cream in the sink and walked with Soul back into their room. She laid down in Soul's arms, and sleep soon drifted into them. Soul smirked as he watched Maka sleep soundly.

"Goodnight, Babe."

The phone buzzed throughout the silent apartment, Soul's eyes shot open. He turned his head towards his alarm clock to see the time say 4:31 AM. Soul groaned and tried to drown the sound out by burying his face into Maka's back and placing the pillow over his ears. He felt Maka move a little as the phone continued to buzz. Sooner than he thought, the phone stopped ringing in the middle of the buzzing noise. He heard a small voice speaking quietly to no one in particular. Soul smiled. _Crona finally answered the damn phone huh? _The last time Soul remember Crona being at their house, the phone had rang. Crona immediately screamed at the buzz of the phone and cowards down into a corner of the living room, mumbling to himself that he could not deal with loud noises.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Soul and his thoughts. He lifted his head as Crona slowly opened it. "P-Professor Stein called," Crona began, trying not to wake up Maka, "He wants you and Maka at the Death Room as soon as you get up."

"Okay, thanks, Crona." Soul nodded, whispering back. Crona nodded as well and walked out of the room, closing the door lightly. Soul suddenly groaned. _Now what did that damn lunatic want? _He looked down at his sleeping lover. She looked so peaceful as the light of the laughing moon caressed her firm figure. He groaned again. It better not be another damn mission again. It kind of sounded like it, mostly because Stein never calls at 4 in the morning, knowing that they were asleep and too annoyed to get their lazy asses up to answer his call. Soul sighed and tried to get his lazy ass out of bed. He calmly whispered in Maka's ear.

"Babe, wake up." Soul's husky voice murmured. Maka moaned softly as she shifted in bed.

"Nggh, what time is it?" She asked him.

"Heh… it's, uh, 4:35 in the morning?" Soul gulped. Maka's eyes shot open and looked up at Soul angrily.

"Why the hell are you waking me up at 4:30 in the morning?" Maka snapped. Soul literally shrunk. Oh, this was bad. He knew that the pregnant Maka needed sleep more than usual. First, it started with the cravings, now the mood swings are coming.

"S-Stein called and said that we have to be in the Death Room as soon as we wake up?" Soul nervously chuckled, awaiting a book to magically appear in his lovely, did I say lovely, wife's hand and Maka-chop him to the wall. However, it never came.

"Must be important than, sorry Soul," Maka insisted, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, no, it's fine," Soul smiled. Maka yawned and got up from their bed. Soul followed suit and headed to his closet. He pulled out a plain orange shirt and draped it over his shoulders. He then fetched for a pair of pants. Maka walked out of the bedroom to see Crona sitting at the table eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. He looked over at Maka, food still in his mouth as he chewed slowly.

"Hey, Crona." Maka smiled as she ruffled his cloud of pink hair, "How's my little _brother_ doing?"

"M-Morning Maka." Crona stuttered after her last shocking words. "S-Same a-as u-usual."

"That's good." Maka nodded as she poured herself a bowl of the honey tasted cereal. "Say, Crona, Soul and I were having a talk last night and we made up something that just might surprise you."

"What's that?" Crona asked, putting another spoon of cereal into his mouth.

"Do you want to stay here?" Maka asked. Crona gagged, choking on his cereal. He swallowed hard and looked at Maka, who had a look of shock and disgust written all over her face.

"R…Really?" Crona managed to say.

"Really." Maka nodded, smiling at her so-called _brother_. Yup, that's what she saw Crona as. Her little brother. She remembered Soul saying something about Crona being a sort of little brother to him.

"I-I'd love to!" Crona nodded, a smile creeping up onto his face. "Now I wouldn't have to sleep in that creepy dungeon from which I couldn't deal with at all!"

"Huh?" Maka yelped, "You still slept in that cell?"

"Y-Yeah, Shinigami-sama told me that I couldn't live anywhere else because he couldn't trust me somehow."

"Don't worry, I'll have Soul-kun talk to him when we get there."

"T-Thank you, Maka."

"No problem Crona."

Soul had just finished putting his shirt and pants on. He turned towards the large mirror that was owned by Maka. He looked at himself. Yup, he was not the same Soul from 6 years ago. He was taller, built, and had new clothes that Maka helped him get. He padded his way out the door. He walked over to Maka, taking her bowl of cereal and eating a spoonful of it. Maka didn't even bother to hit him with a book. He smirked and handed Maka back her bowl.

"Make sure you get ready soon, Maka." Soul insisted, walking over to the fridge. "We don't want to keep that Professor Stein waiting."

"Gotcha…" Maka yawned. She then placed her forehead on the table and began to groan. Soul placed the gallon of milk he had in his hand down and walked over to her. He knelt down and began to rub her back.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked calmly.

"I… I don't… I don't know… I…" She then stood up and ran to the bathroom. Soul followed her, only to see her throwing up her stomach in the toilet. He pulled her hair back and rubbed her back gently as she continued to puke.

"Shhhhh… I'm here Maka." Soul whispered. Maka placed her elbows on the toilet seat, gasping for air. She slowly turned her head towards Soul, who had that worried look on his face again.

"I… I… C-Can you had me the m-medicine that's in the c-cabinet?" Maka stuttered. Soul nodded, getting up and heading for the cabinet. He opened it and grabbed a bottle that had red medicine in it. He opened it and poured some in a small measuring cup that came with the medicine. He placed the bottle down and knelt next to Maka. He helped her drink it slowly. After the cup was empty, Soul reached up to place it on the counter next to the bathroom's sink. He then put his arm on Maka to comfort her.

"Maybe you should stay here." Soul suggested in a worried tone, "If we do have to go on a mission, I can't be worrying about you during a battle."

"No, I'll be fine Soul I swear." Maka smiled as she hugged him. Soul nearly squeezed the life out of her. He buried his face into her neck, closing his eyes as he felt her warm embrace.

"Alright, but just to let you know, I will never leave your side no matter what the situation is." Soul said. Maka turned her head and placed her forehead on Soul's.

"I believe you, Soul." Maka smiled.

Soul waited with Crona in the living room for Maka to come out of the room. He was not impatient. He knew Maka was to take things slow. He just had to deal with it. Crona and Ragnorak were having a small chat to each other. Soul eyed them at the corner of his eyes. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. The door to their room closed and Maka walked out. She was wearing his old trademark jacket with a soul on the back of it. He smiled. She would always were his jacket. Sometimes even his old headband. She did still wear her red plaid miniskirt though and he loved it.

"Sorry, Soul, for being so slow." Maka sighed.

"Hey, it's no worries." Soul smirked. "I got the bike ready so let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Maka then followed Soul as Crona followed Maka out of their apartment and towards Soul's bike. It was the same as usual. Just the same orange bike he got after coming here to Death City 7 years ago. He smiled as he sat on the bike, giving Maka and Crona a helmet. Maka sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Crona was a bit scared but sat behind Maka.

"Alrighty then…" Soul chuckled as he started the bike and soon were off.

Stein was walking around the Death Room, hands in his pockets and sweat dripping off his face. He had concern and worry written all over him. Where were they? Why weren't they here yet? Damn. Thoughts began to appear into his head. Bad thoughts. Thoughts that might have given even him nightmares. God, he could not take this anymore.

"Stein… is it really that bad?" Spirit asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I shouldn't have kept my big mouth open." Stein replied. "I just want them to know not… Damn it!"

"Now now, Stein, calm down." Shinigami-sama stated, lifting his big foamy hand up. "We know that somehow the message of Maka being pregnant was spread by who knows what. However, if we could keep her safe, she will not be harmed no matter what."

"But she-"

"Professor Stein!" Maka's voice called from behind. He turned to see Maka walking in with Soul and Crona. Soul looked around to see BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty with angry expressions on their faces.

"S-Something wrong, Doc?" Soul asked.

"Yes… very wrong." Stein nodded, walking towards them. "Remember Medusa?"

Soul narrowed his eyes and glared at Stein. Maka grabbed Soul's arm as she glared at Stein as well. Crona looked like he just saw the grudge. He shook in fear of the snake witches name.

"L-L-L-L-Lady M-M-M-M-M-Medusa?"

"What about that bitch?" Soul snapped.

"She heard the news of Maka being pregnant." Stein began, "Now she wants to kill Maka."

The look on Soul's face changed instantly. Maka felt his mood also change from their link and to the point where his hand squeezed hers tightly. She looked at him. He was clenching his teeth, showing them sharply. His eyebrows fixed in a scowl of anger as he stared angrily at Stein. Maka only squeezed his hand tighter. She knew he was mad. No, more like pissed to the point of killing that snake bitch. The question Maka wanted to ask, How did Medusa find out Maka was pregnant? The thought made her feel sick again. She suddenly felt the urge to throw up. Tsubaki noticed immediately and ran to her side. Soul was confused until he felt Maka lean against him.

"Maka!" Soul gasped and held her. She leaned against his shoulder with her hand covering her mouth. Tsubaki had her hand on Maka's forehead. She was burning up. Soul slowly brought Maka to her knees, trying to comfort her.

"You're burning up, Maka!" Tsubaki said. Maka rest her head on Soul's shoulder. "We should take you to the infirmary!"

"Maka, go with Tsubaki okay?" Soul whispered to her. Maka nodded slowly as Tsubaki and Soul helped her. Spirit sighed, knowing that this might have just been symptoms from her pregnancy. He remember when his wife, or shall we say ex-wife, was pregnant with Maka. He smirked as Tsubaki led Maka out of the Death Room. Soul was keeping a close eye on Maka. He hated being separated from Maka. Now that Medusa wants to kill her, Soul never wants to leave her side.

"Liz, Patty," Kidd began, "Go with Tsubaki to help Maka."

Liz and Patty nodded, running to catch up with Tsubaki. Soul turned back to Stein and Shinigami-sama. Stein still seemed freaked out about the incident with Medusa. He was pissed off actually. They have not heard a word from Medusa since they killed the Kishin. Why would she show up now? Was it because Maka was pregnant? Yeah, it was because of that. The problem was: How did she find out?

"Soul," Stein began, "We have to keep Medusa away from Maka."

"Oh really?" Soul growled. "Of course we have to keep that damn witch away from Maka. I won't let her touch her at all!"

"Now, Soul, we don't need anyone freaking out okay?" Shinigami-sama stated, lifting his large foamy hands in the air, "Here's what I'm thinking of doing. Soul, you are now officially a Death Scythe and will soon to be a father. Now, a witch wants to kill Maka because she is pregnant. This is a very bad situation indeed."

"Will I still be going on missions?" Soul asked.

"Since this is a crisis, you won't be assigned any missions until the baby is born." Shinigami-sama said, shaking his head. "Spirit will be taking over your duties for you."

"I can't take this anymore." Soul groaned, his hand on his forehead.

"Something wrong, Soul?" Stein asked.

"N-Nothing." Soul replied, shaking his head. He was worried about Maka. This morning she had thrown up her stomach bad. Now she nearly fainted. She has only been pregnant for 2 months, are these symptoms supposed to happen now? A few weeks after they did "it", Maka had been sick. She got sick big time, staying in bed for almost 2 weeks. This might just be worse.

"Go ahead and check on Maka." Spirit said, placing a hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul looked up at him. He did not seem as angry as he did yesterday. He was smiling at him. Soul sighed, nodded, and began to leave the Death Room.

Tsubaki stopped again as Maka tried to throw up her stomach in the hallway. Liz rubbed the girl's back while Patty tried to help her walk to the infirmary. Oh, this was going to be the worst 7 months ever. Maka hoped this was not going to be as worse as when she got extremely sick to the point where she could not get out of bed for a long time. She leaned on Tsubaki as they continued their way.

As soon as they reached the infirmary, Maka ran straight to the bathroom. The door slammed and all the weapons could hear was the meister throwing her stomach in the toilet. Tsubaki walked towards the bathroom and began to help Maka. She rubbed her back and cooed her that she will be okay.

"I need him…" Maka gasped, "I need hi-"

"Soul?" Tsubaki asked. Maka tried to nod but then threw up again. Tsubaki continued to rub her back. Maka was right. She needed Soul big time. Tsubaki looked up to Liz and Patty, who were standing in the doorway with a very worried look on their faces.

"Liz, Patty, go get Soul." Tsubaki told them. They nodded and headed out the door. Maka gagged violently. Tsubaki continued to rub her back. "They're getting Soul right now, okay Maka?"

"O-Okay…" Maka nodded as she breathed heavily. "D-Do you know anything about pregnancy, Tsubaki?"

"Not that I know of," Tsubaki responded, "But don't you worry, okay? We are here to help you. I'm sure we will be able to find some pregnancy books to help you and Soul out."

"I-I hope so." Maka sighed, relieved that she had stopped throwing up. "C-Can you help me to the bed, T-Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki nodded and helped the meister to the bed. Maka sat down then plopped her head on the pillow. Tsubaki sat down on the chair that lay next to Maka's bed. Maka groaned in the pillow. Oh, she felt as if she wanted to die. Was this even supposed to happen at two months? I mean, for Shinigami's sake, is it? Maka just hoped that this would end quickly. Moreover, she means, now!

Soul walked down the hallway, frowning angrily. For how pissed he was, he wanted to hunt Medusa down this very minute and rip her to pieces. He smiled at the thought. Medusa was not going to lay a finger on Maka. Since Shinigami-sama said Soul would be excused from missions to take care of Maka until the baby was born, Soul would stay by her side even if it kills him.

"Soul!" a voice ahead called to him. He looked up to see both Liz and Patty running towards him.

"What's up?" Soul asked, scratching the back of his head.

"What's up? Maka, that's what's up! She's puking her guts out!" Liz exclaimed. Soul stopped scratching his head and glared at Liz.

"Where is she?" Soul snapped.

"The infirmary." Liz stated. Liz and Patty then led him to the infirmary where Maka lay asleep on the bed. Soul was excessively concerned about Maka now. She just threw up her stomach this morning, and now she was doing it again. Soul clenched his teeth as they neared the infirmary.

They opened the door, Soul running to Maka's bedside. He knelt down by her side. She was sleeping soundly; the side of her head lay gently on the pillow. Soul smiled as he rubbed her cheek softly.

"When did she fall asleep?" Soul asked Tsubaki.

"Just now." She responded, "She was complaining about not having you with her. She wanted you here."

"Well, I think I might take her home now." Soul said as he gently picked her up. "See you guys later."

With that, he was out the door carrying Maka in his arms. Liz and Patty watched him leave then turned to Tsubaki and sighed.

"Man, Maka is too lucky," Liz said, "She is with someone who cares for her a lot. Patty over here is with Kidd now, you, Tsubaki, are with Black*Star now. Gahhh… I need to stop worrying about it."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Liz." Tsubaki smiled as she got off the chair. "I have to go. Black*Star and I have to go on a mission soon."

"A mission to what?" Patty giggled, "Happy land?" With that, Patty began to laugh hysterically Tsubaki turned entirely red as she frowned at the laughing Patty.

"P-Patty!" Tsubaki gasped. "No it's an important mission that me and Black*Star have to take!"

"Hahaha, I was kidding!" Patty giggled.

Soul walked down the hallway, Maka asleep in his arms. He was looking down, out of thought, thinking about what is happening. Why was all of this happening so suddenly? He sighed as he held Maka closer to him. Footsteps of someone running ahead of him caught his attention well. He looked up to see Nygus, the former school nurse, and Crona running towards him. After Medusa had been revealed as a witch, she stopped her usual spying as a nurse and Nygus came and took over the job. She was a nice nurse and sometimes said positive things, sometimes.

"Soul! What are you doing?" Nygus asked, a worried tone in her sweet voice. Soul raised an eyebrow at her as his lips turned into a slight frown and tilted his head a little bit.

"I'm taking Maka home, why?" Soul questioned.

"You need to take her back to the infirmary." Nygus suggested. Soul drooped. Maka's head firmly hit his shoulder as he nearly drooped his broad shoulders.

"W-Why?"

"Because, I need to run some tests on her," Nygus said, leading him back to the infirmary along with Crona, "Since she is pregnant, she needs to take some tests and stuff to check on the baby's health. It's very important for her."

Soul nodded and looked down at her. Her hair was in her signature ponytails however, they were lower than usual. Her eyelids were now halfway open. She looked up at Soul then a bright warm smile planted itself on her lips. Soul smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, babe," Soul smirked, "You doing okay?"

"Sort of," Maka giggled, her voice coming out in somewhat of a whisper that only Soul managed to hear, "My stomach hurts."

"Nygus is going to run some tests on you, okay?" Soul began, "She said that the tests are very important to keep us updated on the baby's health."


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay," Maka smiled with her eyes closed. Soul smiled back, showing his shark like teeth. Nygus opened the door to the infirmary, finding it empty. She creaked the door wider to let Soul and Crona walk in. Soul walked to the bed, setting her down on the soft material.

"Alright, time to get started," Nygus nodded as she grabbed her clipboard and walked over to them.

A few hours pass, Maka, once again, fell asleep on the bed. Soul had his arms on the edge of the bed and slept. Crona had gone to the house to sleep and possibly make dinner for the two when they'd get home. Nygus was behind a large curtain examining her tests. A loud gasp of shock escaped her covered lips; her eyes wide open. A knock made her jump. She went out from behind the curtain and opened the door to see Stein standing there.

"Anything new?" Stein asked, walking in and sitting on an office chair that just so happened to be there. He turned to the sleeping Soul and Maka, smiling at them. He then noticed a shimmering light that gleamed from the evening sun as it laughing in the sky. His smile grew wider. The light was from a ring that sat on Maka's ring finger. Therefore, it's official. Maka is permanently Soul's.

"Well, I need you to look at this," Nygus stated, beckoning Stein to follow her. He stood up and strolled behind her to the other side of the curtain. Nygus grabbed the clipboard showing Maka's test results. "I have a slight reason why Medusa wants to kill Maka."

"What do you mean?" Stein asked. Nygus held the clipboard close to her and looked up at Stein worriedly. She sighed then finally said something that made Stein freak out badly.

"The baby has a little bit of Black Blood inside of it. Somehow, it managed to get to it. This is a very bad situation, Stein. Remember how Medusa knew so much about Black Blood? That is probably the main reason why she wants Maka dead. Maka's health will be badly damaged if we don't do something about it."

Stein slammed his hand on the countertop of the infirmary. He gritted his teeth, as his mind swirled in circles, knowing that this might be the reason Medusa wants Maka. Nygus watched Stein out of concern. Setting her clipboard down, Nygus found a water bottle in the small fridge that lay next to the counter and handed it to Stein. He snatched it out of her hand and gulped it down.

"This can't be possible," Stein gasped after slamming the now empty water bottle on the counter, "How would the Black Blood be in…"

"Doesn't Maka have Black Blood inside of her already?" Nygus asked. Stein stared at the wall, spaced out in thought.

"Yeah, I remember clearly now. The Black Blood managed to get in Maka a while back." Stein said in a low voice.

"I want to know how it got inside the baby." Nygus responded. Again, Stein stared at the wall in thought, sitting on the office chair. Nygus watched him in thought as well. Stein suddenly lifted his head, his expression in complete shock.

"How the hell could I have forgotten?" Stein snapped, clamping his hands to his head.

"Forgot what?" Nygus asked.

"Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength," Stein answered, "Her wavelength blocks out all evil from her. But since it's Black Blood, I think her wavelength might have been trying to find somewhere to remove the Black Blood. The only place might be the baby. It might also cause her a massive amount of pain as well."

Soul opened his eyes, only to find himself, not in the infirmary, but sitting in the Black Room. That good for nothing room with the red and black tiles, the phonograph that played the same jazz song repeatedly while skipping, and far off into the corner was the black grand piano. A door in front of Soul opened, revealing a small demon. His yellowish eyes smiling at Soul as he strolled towards him in his double-breasted black suit. His sharp teeth glistened in the blue candle light. This time, he wasn't dancing to the soothing music that almost filled the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Soul growled in annoyance, resting his elbow in the chair's arm and his chin on the palm of his hand. The little demon wrapped his arms behind his back, holding his hands together. His yellow eyes continued to smile at him.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a simple question." Little Demon said, his teeth glistening.

"Be fast. I got a pregnant Meister to go to." Soul frowned, "And I don't like leaving her by herself."

"She's in a lot of pain you know." Little Demon snickered.

"Just ask the damn question!" Soul snapped, his expression filled with guilt. Little Demon started walking towards him a little more.

"Remember the Black Blood?" Little Demon asked. "If not, you must already be losing your mind through hell."

"How could I ever forget that?" Soul scowled at him. "And why would you ask me that?"

"It's a surprise that Maka has the Black Blood, isn't it?" Little Demon said.

"What the hell are you talking about, dammit? Why won't you just open that hole of a mouth already?" Soul snarled. The suspense nearly killed him. He was worried, not that the Black Blood is in Maka, no, but he was worried that the Black Blood would spread to the baby. What they've always dreamed of having, would it have the cursed Black Blood that drives Soul insane?

"The Black Blood inside of Maka. It's making its way to your baby." Little Demon said with concern in his voice. Wait, concern? "It's confusing me because I don't know why it's doing that."

Soul's heart almost stopped. His nails dug into the chair's wooden arm. He gritted his teeth, glaring at Little Demon. How? How was it possible! Little Demon wasn't lying though. He knew nothing of this and is completely confused as to why it's happening.

"W-What do I do?" Soul asked, trying to get his grip off the chair.

"I'd say there's nothing you can do but stay with her in times of need." Little Demon replied. "The Black Blood is causing her pain and you must be there for her."

Soul got himself off the chair, towering down at Little Demon. "I'm only saying this once. But, you'll help me protect her if I can't use any other method, right?"

"Of course." Little Demon's smile grew wider. "Anything to keep you alive."

Far off from Shibusen Academy, a man strolled down a foggy forest. The trees' branches were clean of leaves and shaped as arrows pointing in all directions. The ground was a greenish color and water floated atop it. The man wore a large grey cloak that covered his entire body but his face. On his shoulder was a medium sized green frog. It stared up ahead, sweat slowly coming down its slimy face.

"Why are you scared?" The man asked the frog, his voice was a bit deep.

"This plan Medusa has might just fail. It's just not worth it." The frog sighed, its voice resembling a woman.

"You know Medusa. She will try no matter what." The man responded. "Anyway, she is still somewhat interested in the black blood you know. And since that meister is pregnant, Medusa's even more interested. But even if her plan did fail, Medusa will probably either just kill the meister or find another plan."

"But, Free! She can't kill the meister if she wants the baby!" The frog gasped.

"That's only if her plan fails to make it through, Eruka." Free said, seeing a large building with arrows all pointing to the windows and the large door. As he drew closer, Eruka the frog stared up ahead, thinking as much as she could.

"I'm guessing you're right, Free." She sighed.

"Now then, let's tell Medusa the news."

Soul slowly opened his eyes, seeing as he was still in the infirmary with Maka sleeping on the bed. He looked around just to be safe; it was about a quarter till 7 p.m. He could tell by what area the sun was in the sky. He glanced down at Maka; her head was leaning sideways towards him. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was slightly open. Soul watched as her chest slowly rose up and down. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, placing his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed her belly. In just 7 months, he'll be a father. He smiled warmly at that thought. Being a father would change his life forever, and he wanted it to happen. He'll take care of both his fiancé and his baby.

Maka shifted slightly, slowly opening her eyes. Soul opened his to gaze into her beautiful jade colored eyes. He smiled a regular smile that he showed only to Maka. She smiled back as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning, my love." Soul smirked, kissing her forehead.

"G'morning, Soul." Maka smiled at him, a tint of red appearing across her cheeks. Soul nuzzled his nose against hers while his hand gently rubs her stomach. Maka moved her hand down to his and placed her hand on top of his.

"Maybe we can ask the professor if he can tell what we'll have." Soul said to her quietly.

"We'll ask him when he comes in, okay? It has been almost 2 months that I've been pregnant and barely realized it. Well, besides all the morning sickness and such." Maka laughed softly.

"At least we know now." Soul smiled. "You hungry at all? Need to throw up either?"

"No, I don't need to throw up. But I am hungry." Maka responded with a small smile. Soul looked around the room to see if Stein or Nygus left a tray of food for them. Luckily, they did. Soul stood up from his chair and walked over to the counter where two trays of food lay. The food didn't look particularly good, other than the fact that they contained a still hot bowl of soup, some saltine crackers, an apple, and a cup of milk. Soul frowned; of course they'd give them this kind of food. Soul noticed a small bag and a note on one of the trays. He picked up the note and began to read it;

_Be sure to give these pills to Maka. She must have two a day, one in the morning and one at night. These pills will lower her pain to a minimum from the Black Blood. It will help her feel better._

_-Stein_

Soul gave his shoulders a little shrug before putting the note back on the tray and carefully picking it up. He carried the tray towards Maka, who sat up in the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He placed the tray on her lap and took the note and bag off it.

"It smells pretty good for just regular chicken soup." Maka smiled, picking up her spoon and started eating.

"It's making me hungry just looking at it." Soul smirked, taking his tray and sitting next to her on his chair. "Oh, and after you're done, you should take one of these pills so you won't be in so much pain."

"Okay. Hey, I was wonder…" Maka began, blowing her soup, "…Why am I in so much pain? Is it… because of the baby?"

"Of course not…" Soul gulped, "It's… It's because… It's because of the Black Blood."

Maka's eyes widened slightly as she dropped her spoon in her bowl. She stared at him, a bead of sweat slowly coming down her cheek.

"H-How is that…?"

"I consider it my fault… I was the one who infected you with the Black Blood… However… the demon guy inside my head told me it wasn't my fault and that the Black Blood inside of you is moving into the baby, which is causing you a massive amount of pain."

Maka reached her hand out to him and rested it on top of his. He glanced up at her, seeing no sign of hatred or pain.

"It's going to be alright, Soul." Maka began, "I don't understand why it does it, but I know for a fact that our baby will be fine… and so will I. Don't worry about it."

"I'll try not to." Soul smiled calmly, taking her hand and holding it tight. "I'm not leaving you and I will make sure you and our baby are safe no matter what."

Maka smiled back at him as he leaned forward and kissed her. After the kiss, he leaned back and let go of her hand.

"Eat now, you need it, okay?"

"Yeah."

After finishing their food, Soul picked up his and Maka's trays and placed them back on the counter. Maka kept her cup of milk and took out one of the pills. A knock on the door made Soul glare at it angrily. He walked towards it and opened it, revealing Stein.

"Evening, Soul." Stein smiled as he walked inside.

"What's up, Doc?" Soul joked, closing the door.

"A lot, thank you very much." Stein smirked as he sat on a chair by Maka, who had just finished taking her pill. "I'd like to give you two a little surprise while I'm here. Since I was too lazy to check the first time, I'm willing to check on the baby's gender now."

Maka looked over at him, a happy expression on her face.

"You will?!"

"Of course. I'll be doing it my way by looking at the baby's soul. Taking the other way would take forever." Stein nodded. "Now, I want you to lie down flat on your back and lift up your shirt."

Maka nodded and lay down on her back, removing the blankets and lifting her shirt, showing the small bulge that was her stomach. Stein stood up and walked to the bed. He gently placed his hand on Maka's stomach, closed his eyes, and slowly moved his hand across her stomach. Soul walked towards them, hands in his pockets as he watched Stein. His heart thumped in his chest. Today was the day he found out what his baby would be. After this, he'd have to search for names on either boy or girl. He almost jumped when Stein removed his hand from Maka's stomach. He looked at Soul with a small smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Congratulations… It's a boy."

'' A boy''

''wow a little boy just like you soul''

''Maka i hope that are son will be as smart and as sweet as you.''

It was finally the day.

Maka looked at herself in the mirror, the white wedding gown that had once belonged to her mother.

"You look so beautiful Maka." said Tsubaki with a small smile, Tsubaki had of course been chosen to be Maka's maid of honor, and was wearing a lime green dress that complemented her quite nicely.

"You really do Maka, as Kid would say you have perfect symmetry." said Liz rolling her eyes. Liz was wearing a dress identical to her sister's a lavender purple that was meant to well, make her breasts seem a little larger, to Kid it had meant she finally had more symmetry with her sister. She had been chosen to be a bridesmaid.

Patty was humming Here Comes The Bride loudly, swinging her basket of flowers around, she was of course, the flower girl.

"You think Soul will like it?" asked Maka.

"Of course he will silly!" said Patty. "It matches his hair!"

Soul glanced at the two chosen to be his best man, and whatever other man part was in a wedding.

"You sure I look alright?" he was wearing a tux, a regular black one.

"Perfectly symmetrical." said Kid patting Soul on the shoulder and smirking, his yellow eyes searching for any form of imperfect symmetry. "Now If you'd just let me fix your hair."

"Touch it and I'll bite you." Warned Soul, causing Kid to step back, I mean if some guy with shark teeth threatened to bite you wouldn't you do the same?

"Just kidding." Said Soul rolling his eyes.

"I guess a sense of humor is rare in this kingdom."

"Sure is buddy!" said Black Star placing his arm over Soul's shoulder. He was wearing a sea blue tuxedo to match his hair.

In a weird, gross, manly way the two had bonded over the week Soul had been here doing manly stuff. They'd played videogames, dyed Kid's hair with orange polka dots, burped their ABC's with one bottle of soda, yeah real manly activities.

"You two make an awesome couple! Just like me and Tsubaki." he continued.

Everyone knew the Black Star had proposed to her and Tsubaki had said yes. Of course she would, even if she didn't want to marry him because that was just the way she was.

It seemed all to soon that it was time for the ceremony.

Soul standing at the alter, Justin Law the priest to marry them. Black Star trying hard not to squirm, or twitch, or scream out his name in the most annoying of manners.

It was perfect.

Then Maka walked down the aisle, escorted by Spirit, who had the famous if you dare hurt my baby in any way I'll kill you look on his face. Maka took her spot next to Soul and smiled softly at him and took his hands in hers. He smiled back and they both turned to Justin.

At that moment Spirit burts out sobbing about how he was losing his little baby girl.

"Embarassing." Maka said with a shake of her head.

"Uncool." agreed Soul.

Once he had calmed down the ceremony commenced. Soul was tuning most of it out, until he finally heard the words

"Do you take Maka Albarn as your wife?" Soul nodded.

"I do."

"And do you Maka take Soul Eater Evans to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

The two kissed and everyone cheered. Maka let out a little squeak and pulled away from Soul causing everyone to quiet.

"You bit my lip." She said with a small smile, and laughter burst out among the crowd.

"Cake time!" yelled Black Star and Patty together. Maka and Soul smiled, then kissed once again.

Happiness was finally theirs.


	11. Chapter 11

Soul honestly wanted to kill the little demon. Honestly he just wanted one day where he could relax. Maka was continuously rubbing her forehead as she eyed the room before her. They had asked one simple task of their three year old and that was to use the potty like a big boy not… this.

"How can something so small make such a big mess?" Soul asked weakly as he dodged a brown blob falling from the ceiling with a sickening thunk.

"I think he played with it?" Maka shivered as she pushed her husband into the brown room.

"Wasn't the room white about thirty minutes ago?" he asked as he tried to back away from the door.

"Yes and now it's brown. Daddy needs to clean it up before it stains." Maka smiled.

"Why daddy?" Soul grunted as he eyed the cleaning supplied his wife had drug out. Maka smiled as she pointed to their child's room.

"Because mommy need's to explain why this was bad and the last time I let you punish him you came back crying because you had to spank him." She explained.

"I can't help it if he looks just like you. When he cries I have to cry because my emotions get confused and…Maka he's my little baby angel." Soul whined.

"You're baby angel just repainted our bathroom with his crap now fix it while I talk with Benjerman." She ordered. Soul eyed the falling brown objects with a sigh before deciding on cleaning the ceiling first. He couldn't really complain. Maka had cleaned the kitchen after Ben had learned that he could throw food better with a fork. His poor wife was still cleaning the mess when he had returned from work. Right now he sort of missed Blackstar. The overprotective godparent would have cleaned the mess with little fight. Of course that just could have been because his own son had decided his father's lifestyle was better than his moms and trashed the place every five seconds. Maybe Kid….no then he'd freak because of no symmetry plus he had two pregnant women to attend too. Guess he was on his own. He could faintly hear his son crying as Maka lost her patience. Maybe she was pregnant again, what with all the mood swings. That or lack of missions had made her as eccentric as the mad doctor who had delivered and attempted dissection of his son. Finally after four hours of cursing and yelping he finished the room. It shined with cleanliness as his wife would say and he rewarded himself by taking a hot shower. Once that was done and he was sure the hazard zone was safe he escaped to the room he shared with his wife. Once entering he noticed with slight humor that she had taken the whole bed when she had passed out horizontally across it. He moved her to the correct place and position before attempting his own entrance into the realm of sleep. Of course his sharp hearing didn't miss the cries he heard from across the hall. One's he knew and hated more than anything else. Slowly he crept from the confines of his room and entered the blue ex-bedroom of his. There on the bed sat a red faced blonde haired boy with bright green eyes shining with tears.

"Oi, why the tears little man?" he asked as he plopped down beside his son. Nicoclas looked up at his father and motion to be held. Soul smiled as he grabbed his son and held him close.

"I-I had a bad dream." He wailed. Soul cringed as his son cried on his shoulder. Gently the elder man cradled him and cooed him until he calmed down. Once the small child had finally calmed Soul leaned back across the pillow and listen to the child's soft breathing.

"Oi, are you sleeping?" he asked gently threading his fingers into the soft blonde locks of the boy. No response sounded from the small mouth so the ultimate answer was yes. Soul sighed in uncoolness as he brought his son closer and covered them up.

"Goodnight Nicoclas , guess your mama gets to sleep alone tonight." Soul chuckled before falling asleep himself.


End file.
